


Love is Not a Choice

by CaptainRomanoff



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRomanoff/pseuds/CaptainRomanoff
Summary: “But you can’t imagine life without her?”“Yes.”Ever since Jemma had been rescued from the grasps of Hydra by the beautiful tall blonde, she’d been confused.About her interests.Especially about her sexuality. She’d never been more clueless in her entire life.





	Love is Not a Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd write a one shot about Jemma coming out/figuring out her sexuality because let's face it, it's sort of adorable. 
> 
> This fic was heavily inspired by my own experiences and thoughts (and partly by my girlfriend as well. I love you <3 )
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy this because I was bored and inspired to write!! 
> 
> Title is inspired by Girls / Girls / Boys by Panic! at the Disco.

_“But you can’t imagine life without her?”_

_“Yes.”_

Ever since Jemma had been rescued from the grasps of Hydra by the beautiful tall blonde, she’d been confused.

About her interests.

Especially about her sexuality. She’d never been more clueless in her entire life.

The only thing that she absolutely knew for sure without a doubt was that she was definitely not straight. In fact, she was probably far from that. From this conclusion, she found herself with questions roaming and clouding her mind, making her further confused. At this point, “confused” just wasn’t the appropriate way to describe her deep thoughts and feelings . . . questioning, discovering, unsure?

Soon, she found herself at Daisy’s door, reluctantly knocking lightly to seek out help from the inhuman. She trusted her the most, along with Fitz --- but she thought that seeking help from Fitz would almost be inappropriate.

The young hacker opened the door seconds after the biochemist had knocked, greeting her with a warm smile. “Simmons, what’s up?” She asked in a rather delicate tone.

“Well. . . I just need to talk to you,” Jemma replied skittishly. “I’m slightly confused about something.”

Daisy raised an eyebrow, nodding slightly. “Alright, well maybe we should sit down, yeah?” She offered, gesturing with her arm for the shorter woman to enter. “I’m sure we can figure it out.”

The smaller agent followed Daisy as she invited her in, gently closing the door behind her as to avoid making any loud noises. The brunette glanced over at the other woman, seeing that she had already taken a seat at the edge of her neatly-made bed. Jemma did the same, sitting a few feet away from Daisy. Would she think that this would be weird to talk about? She didn’t know --- this was the first time she’d confronted someone about it.

And then Daisy spoke.

“What’s bothering you?” The agent asked.

_Don’t beat around the bush, Jemma. Just tell her. It can’t be that bad, right?_

Her heart started racing and she bit her lip nervously, looking up at the other woman with uncertainty. There was a beat of silence before she could even admit to Daisy what was really on her mind.

“I’m confused about my sexuality,” she admitted quietly, almost a whisper. She looked down as if she were ashamed. “I didn’t know who else to ask.”

Daisy extended an arm to rest on Jemma’s shoulder as if it were a sign to invite her to open up more. “That’s okay. I can try my best to help you,” she replied with a soft smile, knowing that the younger agent needed reassurance and support. “I’ve been through that process myself.”

Simmons perked up a bit. “Really?” she asked, shifting her gaze to meet the inhuman’s. “You . . . you’ve gone through the same thing?” The hacker chuckled in response.

“Oh yes. When I was younger, I was really confused,” she smiled. “Eventually I came to the conclusion that I was pansexual.”

“Pansexual?” Jemma asked, clearly knowing nothing about the meaning of the word.

“Yeah, it means I’m attracted to basically everyone, regardless of gender. That’s really simplified though,” she explained. “If you want, maybe you could tell me what’s up with you and I could help.”

_She froze. What should she tell Daisy? “I’m definitely not straight?”_

“Well . . . I mean, I’m attracted to boys. And girls. I’m just overall really perplexed about it,” she explained. “I’m not straight?” she added, just for good measure.

The brunette just grinned at Jemma, but why? The biochemist was just . . . confused. _Extremely._

“There’s a word for that. Liking both biological genders,” she explained. “It’s called bisexual. It means that you are sexually attracted to two or more genders.”

_Now how did she explain to Daisy that she actually liked her? God, this was all so new to her._

“Really?” The young scientist asked quietly. “I didn’t know. So I’m bisexual?” She asked.

The taller agent shrugged. “Do you feel as if it fits you personally?” Daisy asked Jemma.

_She didn’t know. She was new to this._

“Yes, if I told you that I was attracted to one gender more than the other, would I still be bisexual?”

Daisy chuckled and nodded. “Of course. You can still be bisexual and like women more than men, but still like them. It’s different for everyone,” she reassured her. “Not everyone is the same.” 

 

“And . . . what if I told you that maybe . . . I liked you . . . ?” Jemma further questioned. 

 

Her face was red in seconds. 

 

_ No, Jemma, you idiot. How could she like you?  _

 

“What if I told you that I liked you back?” Daisy replied with a sly grin. 

 

Jemma froze completely, her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. 

 

“R-really? You like m-me?” She stuttered. “I was so scared that if I told you, it would ruin our friendship and if you  _ didn’t  _ like me that you would see me differently and I didn’t want that . . . I was just really confused about everything and---”

 

She was cut off by the feeling of soft lips on her own. 

 

Soon, she closed her eyes and felt her heart racing, this time for a good reason, moving her lips against Daisy’s. 

  
  
  



End file.
